


Adam Driver #52 (Hobo, Nov 2016)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [52]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Dogs, Fanart, Gen, Hoodies, Hugs, Portraits, a man and his dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A long haired Adam, swaddled in a fluffy lined hoodie, a faraway, happy look on his bearded face as he cuddles with his best friend and favorite ever birthday present, Moose.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Adam Driver #52 (Hobo, Nov 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Adam's 37th birthday, I offer up this little ode to his bond with his canine friend. Every photo and video we have of them makes it clear that the devotion goes both ways; Adam loves Moose, and Moose's Special Person is definitely Adam. 
> 
> The story of how he ended up adopting Moose is hilarious and so very Adam, complete with swearing, irritation with Halloween, and an adventure of a trip to the Long Island pound. The interview where he tells the tale is a delight; Adam is in a fantastic mood, laughing, relaxed, and uncommonly garrulous, and he keeps the interviewer in stitches the whole time. 
>
>> "I got a dog for my birthday, that was my favorite thing... I look at my dog (laughs), and this just sounds so absurd, but it's not... I don't know that I could love anything more. You know, like, I have a kid, er, uh, maybe, and be like, meh, you know... but THE DOG."
> 
> Hindsight being what it is, you can see him scrambling to cover up that little slip of a BIG personal detail, but he's genuine about his adoration of his first, furry child.
> 
> Reference photo is one of several of the two of them taken by Shawn Dogimont for the Nov 2016 edition of Hobo magazine. They're all lovely, but this was the best lit and had their faces closest together. The interview I reference was for W magazine's Screen Tests series, dated 9 Feb 2017.
> 
> 8-ish hours of drawing time.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-52.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-52-face.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-52-hand.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-52-moose.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
